


Language of Love

by TaterBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because Terry, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, If you only go by the tags, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Soulmates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This probably sucks, You'll understand why if you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: When you meet your soulmate, the two of you can communicate in your own special language. So how would it feel to be soulmates with someone, and not even know it?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I don't know where it came from. I don't even know if I even like it. But here it is...
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I’m not that interesting though, so you might not be too impressed.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

“Jesus Mandy, does your brother ever not have sex?” Ian wondered why he agreed to let his best friend talk his sister in to renting the other side of their duplex to her fresh out of prison brother.

“Jealous?” She wagged her eyebrows at him.

“No, I am not jealous.” And he wasn't. He went through a phase where he fucked every guy that let him, but he was over that. “I could fuck a different guy every night, but I don't want to. I told you, I want to settle down. Have a family. I want stability. I've got my meds regulated I got a good job. I haven't had a major manic or depressive episode in over a year. I want domesticity. Like I have with you, only sex included.” She threw a pillow at him. “Hey, that's not what those are for.”

“Yes it is,” she replied, “or they wouldn't be called throw pillows.” She laughed hard as he rolled his eyes. “I know what you mean though. I feel the same. I love what we have, but I want it with a boyfriend. Maybe, you and I could date guy best friends or brothers or something, and talk to Fiona about getting a bigger apartment and we can all live together.”

“Sounds great Mands, as long as I don't have to listen to that anymore.” He pointed to the wall between their apartment and her brother's which was still banging loudly. “I mean can't he do that in his bedroom? At least it would be on the other side of his apartment and it wouldn't be so loud.”

“Why not complain to him instead of always complaining to me?” Mandy picked the pillow up and put it back on the chair. “He just ignores me. Mickey's lived here two months and the two of you haven't said a single word to each other. Get to know each other, and maybe we can have peace around here.”

“I don't want to talk to him. If he uses women like that,” Ian pointed at the wall, “he's not someone I want to get to know.” Ian had never seen anyone besides Mickey enter or leave the apartment next door. Which means Mickey kicked the poor girls out either right after sex, or at the ass crack of dawn before Ian went for his morning run.

Mandy turned their tv up louder. “Yeah, Mickey has always been that way. Our dad was shit, you know I've told you about some of it. Anyway, after Mom died, Mickey decided he'd never fall in love, because love hurt people. I'm sure he knows he's hurting all these women, but I don't think he cares beyond the fact that _he's_ not the one getting hurt.” She sighed. “I think deep down, he's afraid that caring about someone beside himself, and me I guess, will make him less of a man. Dad was always calling him a sissy and a faggot.” She quickly looked at Ian. “I'm sorry Ian. I know you hate that word.”

“Yeah, well it's different when you're explaining that your dad was a homophobic dip shit.” He looked at the pictured bouncing on the wall from the abuse it was getting from the other side. “That does change things. Slightly, but I still think hes a womanizing jerk.”

“Well I won't disagree with you there.” Mandy stole the bowl of popcorn Ian had in his lap and they settled in to rewatch Game of Thrones, turning up the tv. Again.

They had both fallen asleep on the couch in front of the tv when Mandy jumped. Her phone was vibrating in her lap. She looked at the screen and snickered. “Mickey is complaining about our tv being too loud.” She shut if off.

“Un-fucking-believable.” Ian stretched. “He makes us listen to him having sex all night and then he has the nerve to say _we're_ loud.” They both laughed and went to bed.

* * *

“Uh Ian,” Mandy sounded nervous. Uh oh. “We need to talk about something. About Mickey.”

“Now what?” Ian gabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the little counter they used for eating.

“Well... You know my dad was a a homophobic asshole right?” Mandy bit her lip. She waited for Ian to nod before she continued. “Um Mickey kind of is too. And he thinks you're my boyfriend.”

Ian spit his coffee. “WHAT!” He didn't care that he had spit his coffee all over Mandy. How could Mandy do this to him. Yeah, they had done this when they met in high school, but they were passed all that now.

“I'm sorry Ian.” And she looked it. “I didn't tell him that. He just assumed. And I didn't say anything because I didn't know what he would do. Ian, Mickey is an ok guy once you get to know him, but our dad beat him into believing that gay people don't deserve to live. He did all the boys that way.” She looked down at her coffee soaked shirt. “I was afraid for you Ian. I love you, not like in love with you but you know what I mean. And it would kill me if my brother hurt you. You're my brother too.”

Ian grabbed her and held her tight. “I love you too Mands.” He kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for trying to protect me.” He pulled back and yanked her shirt over her head. “Sorry about the coffee. I'll put this in the wash and bring you a new one.” He kissed her forehead just as their door swung open. The turned to too see Mickey standing in the doorway with a bagel in his mouth.

“Never fucking mind. I see you're busy Mandy.” And he left.

Mandy started laughing. “He thinks we're fixing to fuck. Oh my god.”

Ian just looked at his bestie sitting here laughing in her bra and shorts and then at her shirt in his hand. He shook his head. Nice.

* * *

Ian and Mandy had gone to the Gallagher's house for dinner. Mandy didn't usually go with him. She had dated Lip briefly and it was still a sore spot for her. But, Debbie had just sprung the fact that she had a girlfriend on them, and she wanted Mandy there to meet her, since she loved Mandy almost as much as Ian did. Mandy had helped Debbie through a rough time when she started puberty and Fiona was having to work overtime because Carl had gone to juvie and Lip had temporarily run off to Florida with a girl he met at college.

Lip was back though, so Ian was worried that this would be hard for Mandy. But this was for Debbie, so she pulled up her big girl pants and screamed “fuck you Lip” into her bedroom mirror for five minutes straight.

Ian was curious as to when Debbie decided she was into girls, since she had been dating boys since she discovered boys, and even had a daughter. He had always known he was gay, so he didn't quite understand this whole 'suddenly gay' thing Deb was going through. He would support her no matter what. He would just have to have her explain it to him.

* * *

Kev and Vee, their neighbors and friends were sitting on the steps when they got there, having a conversation in their own little language. Soulmates. Kev and Vee were the only ones outside of Frank and Monica Ian had ever met. Apparently, when you met your soulmate, the two of you had your own little language you could talk in. No one else could understand you. Until they met Kev and Vee, the Gallagher kids thought it was Monica just being crazy and Frank being so drunk and high he played along. But no, it was a real thing.

Ian had inherited Bipolar from his mom, Monica. He worried for a long time that he would mistake the voices in his head for having met his soulmate whenever he was manic and screwing half of Boystown. But, thankfully, he never had _that_ psychotic break.

“Mandy Milkovich.” Kev smiled. “I'm so glad you stuck with our Ian here and didn't follow in the footsteps of you brothers.”

Vee smacked him on the arm. “Sorry girl, you know how he is.” And she rolled her eyes and led them into the house.

Mandy just smiled. “I'm glad that everyone saw though my family name and believed in me.” She squeezed Ian's hand.

Fiona appeared in the living room with a weird look on her face. “Sooooooo.... Debs is gay.” She looked uncomfortable. “Did she tell anyone who her girlfriend is?” The all shook their heads no. “Ok then. Let's get awkward.” And with that she turned and walked into the kitchen. They followed her.

Lip was sitting at the table. He looked up at Mandy, then looked away. “Debs went to go meet her girl at the L. She'll be back in a minute.” The looked up as the backdoor opened, but it was Carl and Liam coming in.

They sat down and waited for their sister. Soon the door opened and Debbie walked in with...

“SANDY?” Mandy jumped up and grabbed the girl who had walked in with Debbie. She hugged her tight and started dancing around the kitchen.

Debbie smiled. “Everyone, I'd like you to meet my soulmate, Sandy Milkovich.” The Gallaghers all looked like Debbie had just told them she'd grown another arm. She rolled her eyes.

Sandy started talking gibberish in Mandy's arms, which Debbie replied to with more gibberish. Soulmates? Debbie had a soulmate? The entire room erupted in cheers. A million questions started being asked at once. Where did you meet? How did you meet? How long have you been together?

Ian listened intently. He was still trying to figure out how Debbie didn't know she was interested in girls. Apparently, Sandy knew she was gay, but Debbie didn't even think twice about it. They had met on the L and didn't even know they were talking in their soulmates language until a mean old lady made a rude comment about how gay people shouldn't be able to have soulmates. Ian was glad he wasn't there for that one. He probably would've ended up with a black eye. He'd never hit an old lady, but that didn't mean he wouldn't say anything that would make her hit him.

They started dinner, Fiona had made spaghetti, and Ian was glad to see that Sandy had been accepted into their family so easy. He wasn't sure who has happier about it, him or Mandy. It was obvious Mandy was happy that her two families were coming together like this. She was even having civilized conversation with Lip.

Until Carl said something to her. Something no one else understood. She then passed him the Parmesan cheese like it was nothing. What the fuck? The table was instantly quiet.

“What?” Mandy looked at Ian. “Why is everyone looking at me like that?”

“Say something to Carl.” Ian pointed at his brother.

Mandy said something, to which Carl shrugged. Then he said something back to her with a smirk to and she jumped across the table at him. Ian grabbed her and made her sit back down. She seethed at him. “I can't believe you are going to let your brother talk to me like that!”

“Mandy,” Ian started slowly, “I don't know what he said to you.” He looked around the table. “Nobody knows what he said to you.”

She looked around, then said something to Carl. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he flew out the door. Mandy looked at everyone and realized they really didn't know what she said. She sighed. “How could I have never talked to my best friend's brother before. I've been here a million times. I dated this asshole.” She pointed at Lip. “Shit, I better get going.” She started for the door. “Uh Ian, I told Carl to come over so we could talk. Come home late.” She was blushing. Mandy Milkovich was blushing. Ian was having the best night ever.

* * *

Ian walked into the apartment he shared with his best friend only to be bombarded with banging. And moaning. From both ends of the apartment. Great Mickey and Mandy were both having loud sex. And Mandy was fucking Carl. This is just great. He hummed loudly to himself to try not to hear his brother and best friend going at it like rabbits, changed into the shorts he slept in and a wife beater, and went to sit on the shared patio. He could still hear Mickey from where he sat, but Mandy not so much. He kept muttering “lesser of two evils” to himself as he popped in his earbuds and started watching Netflix on his phone.

Halfway through an episode of American Horror Story, Mickey's backdoor opened. A guy walked out followed by Mickey lighting a cigarette. The guy bent down to Mickey's face. “Kiss me, and I'll cut your fucking tongue out.” The guy backed off quickly.

“You know, you don't have to be an asshole.” The guy crossed his arms across his chest and looked like he was pouting. But after a minute he softened. “So,” he ran his hand up Mickey's arm, “when can I see you again, Alex?”

“How about the day after hell freezes over the devil shits icicles?” Mickey backed away from the guy's touch.

“You're suck a dick.” The guy started to storm off. “I got friends all over Boystown. Just wait, you won't be getting laid again soon.”

Ian decided to let his presence be know. “I don't know dude, I live in the next apartment with his sister, and he gets laid every night.” Both men jumped at Ian's voice. “We have to turn our tv up so we don't have to listen to it.”

The man huffed, “you're such a whore Alex. I never want to see you again.”

Mickey started toward Ian was sitting. “Bye Felicia,” he said without looking at the guy.

“Fuck you.” Ian laughed. “Who the fuck are you anyway?” He demanded.

“That's my sister's boyfriend. Uh... Sorry dude I don't remember his name.” Mickey's eyebrows shot up and his eyes got big.

Ian figured since Mickey was using a false name he should too. That's probably what he was trying to tell Ian with his expression. So he gave the dude his middle name. “Clayton. Not that it's any of your business.” Mickey snorted and nodded at Ian. Yep, Ian did the right thing by giving him a wrong name.

“Why are you laughing at me?” The guy whined at Mickey. And he stomped. Ian started laughing hard at that.

He turned on Ian. “Are you laughing at me because I'm gay?”

Ian laughed harder. “Dude, no, I would never laugh at someone for being gay.” He saw Mickey nod in approval. “I'm laughing at you because you're making a scene in the middle of my backyard over some random dick. I saw you stamp your foot like a teenage girl in a movie. Just leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself.”

“Fuck you both.” He yelled as he ran off.

“Well,” Ian looked at Mickey, “he was a keeper.”

“Fuck off Gallagher.” He picked up his cigarette where dropped it at hearing Ian was gay. Ian noticed his knuckles said 'FUCK', that's interesting. “So how come you're out here and not in there fucking my sister? Not that I want to know about my sister's sex life.”

Ian locked his screen and put it and his earbuds in the pocket of his shorts. He noticed Mickey has eyebrows raised pretty high. Wow, he's sexy. “First of all, Mandy isn't my girlfriend. She was my beard in high school to protect me from guys like you. I'm gay. But she was afraid for you to know that.” The more he looked at Mickey the more he realized he'd never really looked at him before. He had to keep thinking about his brother and Mandy so he didn't get a hard on.

“Oh, well she told you about our dad?” Ian nodded. “Yeah I'm not exactly out that I'm gay. I don't even think Mandy knows, so don't tell her.” Ian nodded again. He understood. “You still haven't told me why you're out here in the middle of the night.” He offered Ian a cigarette, which he took.

“Do you want the long version or the short version?” Ian lit his smoke and Mickey thought he would die from how beautiful he was. Mickey had a crush on Ian, but he had thought he was Mandy's boyfriend, so off limits. Maybe he's not as off limits after all...

“The long version.” He didn't wan to let Ian go so quickly.

“Mandy and I went to my family's house for dinner because my sister Debbie told us she had a girlfriend. None of us even knew she was gay, including Debbie.” Ian started.

“You mean she was in the closet?” If Mickey wasn't careful, his eyebrows were going to fly off the top of his head. God those eyebrows. Ian would tell this guy anything to watch them. How is it possible to be attracted to eyebrows.

“No,” Ian took a drag from the cigarette. “Debbie was dick only until she met her soulmate on the L. That's who she was introducing us to. We didn't know anything about it. She made a big deal about how Mandy had to be there, since she was pretty close to Mandy too. Well, my sister walks in with her girlfriend, and your sister jumped up like something bit her ass. Apparently, my sister's soulmate is your cousin Sandy.”

“No fucking way.” Mickey didn't really believe in soulmates, but if it involved Sandy, maybe it was true. Sandy was pretty level headed and wouldn't buy into bullshit.

“It gets better.” Ian smiled as Mickey's eyebrows said he couldn't believe there was more. “So were all sitting here eating spaghetti and your sister and my brother Carl started talking right in front of us. They're soulmates too.

“Wait, my cousin and your sister are soulmates? And my sister and your brother are soulmates?” Micky shook his head. “What next? You got another sister to be soulmates with my brother?”

“Your brother Iggy and my sister Fiona? No offense, but I hope fucking not.” Ian laughed. “You got any more family I might could set up with my brother Lip?”

“That asshole that broke Mandy's heart? No offense, but I hope fucking not.” Mickey laughed and Ian thought it sounded like music. He could listen to it forever. “I tell you what, since you've been sitting out here trying to give our siblings some alone time, plus you helped get rid of Clingy Ass,” he pointed in the direction his 'date' had left, “I'll help you out. I got a couch in my spare room. You can crash on it if you want.”

“Thanks man.” Ian got up and followed Mickey into his apartment. The layout was exactly the same as his, just in reverse, so he pretty much knew his way around.

“This one is mine, that's the spare.” Mickey pointed to the room. He seemed to hesitate outside his door. He looked at Ian and scratched the side of his nose with his thumb. Ian felt like Mickey wanted to say something to him, but was holding back. “Well,” he finally said, “Night.”

“Yeah,” Ian didn't want this moment to end for some reason. “Goodnight, Mickey.” He went into Mickey's spare room. He wanted to be nosey and look around, but decided it was late, and he needed to get up early and go home to take his meds.

Laying on the couch, he thought of Mickey. Mickey was hot. He'd never paid attention before, his nightly activities had made Ian just ignore him for the most part. While the fact that his escapades were with men instead of women didn't make Mickey's activities any better, Ian found he could no longer judge Mickey for them, because of all the men he had done the same to while he was manic. Instead, Ian lay there judging himself, for the things he had done to the men in his past and for believing he was better than Mickey, because Mickey was doing it to women. Ian felt like a piece of shit.

Soon though, his thoughts drifted away from himself, and back to Mickey. Ian started thinking that maybe the whole sex in the living room thing was so that the men weren't in Mickey's room. Or, if Mandy didn't know Mickey was gay, maybe he just did it so Mandy wouldn't ask questions. Ian guessed Mickey was a top, like himself, and it had to do with him controlling the situation.

Ian sighed, if only Mickey were a bottom. He would love to have some of that. He realized he was getting hard at the thought. He wondered if jacking off to the thought of Mickey, in Mickey' apartment, on Mickey's couch would be considered impolite. Probably not, unless he got caught. He walked to the door and listened. Quiet. He cracked the door and saw no light under Mickey's door, so he slipped to the bathroom, got some tissue and went back into the spare room.

He pulled down his shorts and freed his dick. He slowly wrapped his hand around it and rubbed a few times thinking about Mickey's face in the moonlight. He spit on his hand and thought about what it would feel like to have Mickey give him a blow job. He moved his hand up and down faster. Soon he was imagining sucking Mickey's dick, then what it would feel like to fuck Mickey. His orgasm caught him off guard when he heard Mickey's door, then the bathroom door open. He tried to stifle his “fuck” but wasn't sure if he did a very good job. He quickly cleaned the cum off his hand and tried to get comfortable for sleep.

A minute later, there was a knock on the door. “Are you ok in there?” Ian didn't answer and shut his eyes tight in case Mickey decided to open the door and check on him.

Receiving no answer, it seemed Mickey thought Ian was asleep, as Ian heard his door open and close. He let out the breath he was holding. That was close. He can't have Mickey thinking he's some kind of pervert. Little did Ian know, that the reason Mickey had gone to the bathroom in the first place was to clean up after jacking off to the thought of Ian.

* * *

Ian waked into his apartment as quiet as he could. He had to take his medicine, and he was gonna change and grab his wallet. Coffee and a bagel sounded pretty good this morning and it meant he wouldn't bother Mandy and Carl. Too bad they were already awake.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Mandy was standing in the kitchen cooking eggs. She put her fist on her hips and if looks could kill... Ian suddenly believed spontaneous human combustion was real. Carl was sitting at the counter sipping a cup of coffee like he had a hangover. Ian didn't want to think too hard about that.

“You guys were making noise, Mickey was making noise. I went out back to get some peace. After Mickey's, uh, date,” Ian made finger quotes, “Mickey spotted me and asked me why I was there. I kinda might've told him about the two of you,” Mandy's eyes went wide, “And, well, he let me sleep in his spare room.”

“Dammit Ian!” Mandy stormed out the door.

“I guess I'll finish these eggs.” Carl got up. “You want some?”

“Sure bro.” Ian didn't want to know, but had to ask. “So, now that you and Mandy are soulmates, um, how are things, uh... Did you guys make plans or did you you just...” God this was awkward.

Carl laughed. “We did both. Since I'm 18 now, and I've graduated, we think we're gonna move in together. But it won't be until after the lease here is up.” He looked at Ian, “we're not gonna put you out.”

Ian smiled. “Thanks.” He then got a serious look on his face. “I had a lot to do with getting Mandy out of the life her dad and brother's were living. I know you did a lot of stupid shit when you were younger. I don't care if you are my brother, I will hurt you if you drag Mandy back into that. And I swear to god, if you do Mandy the way Lip did, I will kill you.”

Carl laughed again. “Don't worry Ian. You only get one soulmate and I'm not fucking that up.”

Just then Mandy walked in with Mickey in tow. “Ian, can we talk?”

“I guess.” Mickey looked uncomfortable, and Ian thought it was adorable. He had to know what Mandy wanted to talk about that had Mickey looking like that.

“Soooooo,” Mandy started, uh oh. “Since you decided to tell my brother about your brother last night, _and_ he invited you to for a sleep over...”

“Fuck all is what he was invited to.” Mickey interrupted. He looked at his sister. It was easy to see that the whole 'if looks could kill' thing ran in the family.

“As I was saying,” Mandy punched her brother, “I talked to Mickey, and he said you could stay with him for the remainder of our lease here, so Carl could move in with me. You'd be paying the same rent on that apartment as you are here. Except Carl will take over your half here, and Mickey can split the rent with you instead of paying full. It's a win-win for everyone.”

Ian and Mickey looked at each other. Both could tell the other was not excited about this arrangement, but neither wanted to argue with Mandy.

And so, Ian and Mickey became roommates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ian and Mickey move in together...

“It's been three months Mickey.” Ian looked angrily at his roommate. “Three months of you having loud sex across the hall from me every night.”

“Dude, you knew I had loud sex every night. That's how we fucking met.” Mickey didn't take his eyes off the video game they were playing.

“I swear to god Mickey, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you did the shit on purpose to make me jealous.” Ian threw the controller as Mickey shot him from behind.

“Easy with that,” Mickey yelled. “Anyway, why would I want to make you jealous? Are you jealous?”

“You wish.” Ian went into the kitchen to get a beer. He wasn't supposed to have alcohol often, but he figured being mad at Mickey was good enough reason. Because, yes, he was jealous.

Ian and Mickey had actually gotten to be pretty close friends, behind closed doors. They pretty much ignored each other outside of their apartment, or if they had company. Ian had the biggest crush on his roommate. He went to bed almost every night wishing it was him having loud sex with Mickey. When Ian moved in, Mickey had gone from having loud sex in the living room, to having loud sex in his bedroom, which Ian considered was supposed to be considerate. Behind closed doors, and all that. But it didn't help Ian that Mickey was just that much closer. Some nights, he would jack off to the sounds coming from the other bedroom, timing his hand with the bangs of the headboard.

“More like you wish.” Mickey came to get himself a beer. “You wish you had this,” he motioned up and down his body, “all of this.” Mickey licked his lips as Ian took another swig from his bottle. “You wish you had your pretty lips around my dick instead of that beer.” He took a ragged breath.

Ian stared at Mickey. Was he saying what Ian thought he was saying? Fuck it. He licked the rim of his bottle and swirled his tongue around it. “Maybe.” Mickey's eyes were glued to his mouth. “Maybe I wish this was your asshole I was licking too.”

Mickey sat his beer down on the counter. He walked over to Ian, took his beer, and sat it on the counter too. He grabbed Ian and pulled him into a searing kiss, which Ian gladly returned. They were soon out of breath and panting in each other's face, foreheads touching. “Are you a top or a bottom?” Mickey asked.

“Top, is that a problem?” Ian really hoped it wasn't.

“I'm a bottom, but I never bottom with the random guys I've been fucking.” He looked at at Ian with a hungry expression. “But with you, you being a top is the opposite of a problem for me.” He kissed Ian again. “Your bed or mine?”

Just then there was a knock on the door. “Fuck,” Micky hung his head. “I forgot that I had a dude coming tonight. Let me get rid of him.”

“I got a better idea,” Ian said striping to his underwear. “Let me get rid of him. You go get ready for me. Your bed, my bed, the couch, the kitchen floor. Hell, the backyard for all I care. Just go get ready, and I'll come find you.” Mickey took off with a smile.

Ian walked to the front door. His hard dick showing prominently through his tight boxer briefs. What he wasn't expecting was the guy from the night he met Mickey to be standing on the other side.

“Holy shit.” They guy looked at Ian. “Aren't you Alex's sister's boyfriend? We met one night a while back. You were rather rude...” He made to come in.

“I don't think so.” Ian put his hand on the guy's shoulder. “ _Alex_ is busy.”

Just then Mandy walked out of her apartment. Shit. “Oh hey Ian how's my asshole brother? Nice undies.” She wagged her eyebrows at him when she noticed what he was was wearing. “You're not gonna fuck this guy on the front stoop are you?”

Double shit. “No Mandy, I would never fuck this _guy_. And he was just leaving.” He crossed his fingers that Mandy would catch his tone and think Ian didn't want this guy to know he was gay. Which he didn't, but that was for Mickey's sake.

“Wait, aren't you Alex's sister? He said you lived next door. I thought he was _your_ boyfriend...” The confused look on the guy's face would've been funny, if Ian wasn't trying so hard to keep him from outing Mickey. Mandy still didn't know Mickey was gay.

“I WAS her boyfriend.” Ian tried to put as much venom in his voice as possible and hopefully Mandy would catch on that Ian wanted this guy to leave. Now. “Then she turned out to be soulmates with my brother. So yeah, thanks for bringing it up.”

“Jesus Ian,” yes, Mandy caught on. “It's not like I could fucking help it. This soulmate shit is beyond control. You know that. I mean at least my brother was nice enough to let you stay with him instead of having to break the lease.”

“Look, if I could just come in for a minute...” Ian cut the guy off.

“I already told you, I don't think so. Now leave before I get mad. There's a bat behind the door, and I'd rather it stay there if you don't mind.” The guy looked at Ian, realized he meant it, and left. Good riddance.

“So what was that about?” Mandy watched the guy get in his car and drive away. “Alex's sister?”

“You caught that huh?” Ian looked at Mandy. “Met they guy a while back. Not my type.” That was true at least. “Thinks Mickey's name is Alex. Thinks my name is Clayton. Long story, but I was heading to bed when he knocked. I was trying to catch Mickey's 'date' but it was him.”

“You answered the door for Mickey in your boxers?” She smacked his ass and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well...” Ian shrugged, and Mandy nodded and smiled at Ian like he'd lost his mind. “Anyway, I best get back in here and get in my room before Mickey's 'date' shows up.”

“Yeah,” Mandy narrowed her eyes, “one of these days, I'm gonna catch one outside and find out what Mickey is into so maybe I can get him to stop being such a man whore and set him up with someone decent.”

Ian laughed. “Good luck with that.” And he shut the door. Time to find Mickey.

* * *

Mickey was completely naked in Ian's bed, slowly stroking his dick, with his eyes half closed. A bottle of lube beside him. Ian could smell that it was sweet, so he knew it was flavored, but form where he was standing, he couldn't tell the flavor.

“Impatient are we?” Ian took in the beautiful man before him. He'd seen Mickey without a shirt plenty of times, but this was the first time he'd seen him naked. His dick hardened more at sight of him.

“Maybe you shouldn't have took so long Gallagher.” He looked at Ian, still stroking himself, somewhat lazily.

“Your sister showed up. AND you didn't tell me it was the guy from the night we met.” Ian crawled up the bed and hovered over Mickey.

“Jealous?” Mickey smirked at him. It was all Ian could do to not attack him.

“No.” Ian lowered his face till their noses were touching. “I have no reason to be jealous anymore. Your ass is mine from now on.” He grabbed Mickey's ass cheeks for emphasis.

The moan that came out of Mickey's throat had Ian almost coming in his boxers. That should be illegal. “I swear, if you don't do something soon, I'm gonna go find someone who will.”

“The fuck you are.” Ian smacked Mickey's ass, and then pulled him into another soul devouring kiss. “I already told you.” Ian moved down and kissed Mickey's neck. “Your,” he licked down from where he kissed Mickey's neck and flicked his tongue over Mickey's left nipple. “Ass,” he trailed his nose down down to his navel and kissed the soft flesh just below it. “Is,” he gave Mickey a look that set Mickey's soul on fire. “MINE,” and with a growl, he wrapped his mouth around Mickey's dick. Mmmmmmm starwberry.

Mickey almost screamed, and bucked his hips. Ian had to hold him down. Mickey wanted nothing more than to fuck Ian's mouth. That's what he would usually do. But this was Ian, and Ian was different. He tried to focus on letting Ian pleasure him, instead of using Ian to please himself. He was used to being the one in control, but it was kinda nice to give Ian a little bit of that control.

Ian was in love with Mickey's dick. The taste of his precum, the feel in his mouth, it was perfect. And Ian was in his own little version of heaven. He was sure he could cum untouched just from blowing Mickey. And that's when he decided, he wanted Mickey to cum in his mouth before they fucked.

“Oh god Ian,” Mickey moaned. “I need you in me.” Ian hummed a negative. He lubed up his fingers and started running them around Mickey's rim. “Jesus. Please fuck me, baby. Oh god I need you!” Ian knew the 'baby' was a slip of the tongue, but he liked the way it sounded. He wanted more of that. He kept bobbing on Mickey's dick, while he started to finger him. “Ian, baby, please.” Ian was sure he was gonna come in his boxers.

He pulled off Mickey's dick to lick at his balls. Mickey was a mess under him. Ian added another finger. This strawberry lube was pretty good. After he got done blowing Mickey, he would definitely eat him out. He kept sucking and when he found Mickey's prostate, he didn't even know how to describe the sound that came out of Mickey, but he kept brushing his fingers against it in time with his mouth.

A long moan of “Eeeeeeeeeee” was all of Ian's name Mickey got out before he came in Ian's mouth. And Ian was right, he came in his boxers just from getting Mickey off.

“Holy fuck,” Mickey breathed as he started to calm down. “I absolutely should've asked you to do that the day I found out you were gay.”

“I think I might have enjoyed that more that you.” Ian said sheepishly, standing and showing Mickey the dark spot on his shorts.

Mickey smirked. “Why do you still have those on?” He sat up and pulled them down to Ian's knees. Mickey licked his lips at the sight of Ian's huge dick. He had thought Ian was pretty big through his pants, but he hadn't given Ian enough credit. “Damn Gallagher. How strong are those boxers to keep that thing under control?” He licked his lips again. “Your turn.” Mickey smirked at Ian, then grabbed him and pulled him on to the bed.

Mickey started licking the sticky mess off Ian. He grinned at he saw Ian's eyes roll back in his head. He swallowed as much of Ian as he could until he gagged. He kept his eyes on Ian's face as he started to suck. Ian's jaw hung slack. His eyes would cross and roll around. Mickey could tell his was trying to make eye contact, but was too blissed out. He knew he was good, but Ian was making him feel like a porn star.

Mickey pulled off for a second. “You gonna cum for me like I did for you?” He licked up Ian's dick like it was an ice cream. “I was so good for you. You gonna be good for me now?” He swallowed Ian back down.

“Oh fuck yes, baby, whatever you want me to do.” Ian registered he said 'baby' just like Mickey had, but didn't give a shit. “Anything you want.”

Mickey smiled around Ian. He had Ian right where he wanted him. Ian's hands clawed at the sheet. His eyes were still wild and he kept trying to raise his hips off the bed. Mickey wanted to give Ian what he had gotten, but he didn't have as much will power as Ian. He needed Ian's dick and he needed it now.

He pulled off and crawled up Ian, “I can't, I can't,” he panted. “Need you now.”

“But I want to..” Ian started, but Mickey interrupted him by sinking down on his dick” “FUCK MICKEY OH MY GOD!” Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought this should hurt Mickey, but he was too distracted and his mind was focused on not coming right then.

“I have a confession to make, I was trying to make you jealous. I wanted you to hear me. Even when I thought you were Mandy's boyfriend.” Mickey started riding Ian for all he was worth. And again, Ian made him feel like a porn star. He wasn't gonna last long, _again_. Ian must be some kind of sex god on earth.

Mickey started to lose his rhythm and Ian knew he was close. He sat up, wrapped his arms around Mickey, and flipped them so Mickey was on bottom. Ian started pounding into Mickey so hard he knew Mickey would have bruises on his thighs from Ian's hip bones. He put one hand on Mickey's hip and locked his other elbow behind Mickey's shoulder. Mickey would probably have bruises there too. But Mickey didn't seem to care.

“You are gonna cum untouched, just like I did, and you're gonna scream my name as you do it,” Ian grunted in time with his thrust.

“Uh huh,” was all Mickey could get out.

“And from now on, I'm the only one that's gonna make you cum. Understand?” Ian wasn't always this dominate, but now seemed like a good time.

“Lee...you,” Mickey made a half sentence. He was always the one in control. He never gave that up. But, he was really turned on by Ian right now. Maybe they would have to make a game of it and switch back and forth.

“That's right.” Ian was there, he hoped Mickey was too. “YOU,” thrust, “ARE,” thrust, “MINE,” and Ian came.

Mickey came between them when he felt Ian cum against his prostate, with a scream of “YOURS IAN” and a moan that would make a porn star blush.

“I have a confession too,” Ian said as he pulled out of Mickey lay beside him trying to catch his breath. “Your plan worked. I was jealous as fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, and the happy ending...

Ian awoke to the smell of coffee and what he thought was pancakes. That was strange. Mickey never got up before he did. He looked at his phone. The alarm to get up and take his meds wasn't set to go off for anther 10 minutes. Mickey NEVER got up this early. What the fuck? He threw on some boxers and went to see what Mickey was doing.

“Good morning, Sleepyface” Mickey greeted him with a smile. “I made banana pancakes and coffee. Then I thought we could go out for the day. Have a picnic maybe, and then dinner at Sizzlers or something.”

Ian stared. Not only was Mickey up early but he wasn't grumpy. And he was being...romantic? “Who are you, and what have done with my boyfriend?”

Mickey started at Ian. “What, you don't want a special day?” He looked confused and a little hurt. “I thought you liked all this sappy shit.”

“Special day?” Ian was confused. Did he miss something?

“You don't know do you?” Mickey smirked, but still looked a little hurt. “You, the sappiest, gayest, dude I know, don't know what today is?”

Uh oh. “Today?” Ian had a feeling he had forgotten something important.

“It's our anniversary Ian.” Mickey stood with his hand on his hips. “One year ago today, was the first time we fucked, and the day we decided we were a couple.”

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. “Uh...” Ian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Un-fucking-believable.” But he was smiling. Ian always remembered stuff like this. It was fun to see him falter, even if it did make Mickey think that maybe this wasn't as important to Ian as it was to him.

“How about, instead of going out, we stay in all day,” Ian sauntered over to Mickey and pulled him into a hug, “and I fuck you till you can't walk anymore. Make up for forgetting the most important day in my life.”

“I'll think about it,” Mickey said, but they both knew that he liked Ian's idea better. “But breakfast first.”

Ian took the pancakes Mickey handed him and began shoveling them into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in months.

“Damn Gallagher. Slow the fuck down.” Mickey stared at his boyfriend. Mickey slowly stated in on his own breakfast. “I was thinking. Maybe it's about time we tell Mandy and your family that we're together.”

Ian choked and dropped his fork. Mickey jumped up and clapped him on the back. When Ian could breathe again, he looked at Mickey with love all over his face. “Really Mickey? I'd like that. I know we didn't tell anybody because they still don't know you're gay. But I'm glad you're willing to come out for me. It means a lot.”

Ian took Mickey's hand and rubbed it across his cheek. Mickey blushed and pulled away. “Fuck off.” He went and sat back at his plate. Ian kept shoveling his breakfast into his mouth like there was no tomorrow and Mickey kept looking at him like he was crazy. “Hey, you might as well slow down, because I'm gonna enjoy my pancakes.”

As soon as he was done, Ian jumped up and put his plate in the sink. Mickey was still eating and still watching Ian. Ian walked up to Mickey and kissed him. “Mmmm tastes like syrup.” He eyed the bottle on the table. He gave Mickey a hungry look that made his dick twitch.

Ian grabbed the bottle and dove under the table. “Ian what the fuck?” Mickey felt Ian tug at his boxers. He lifted his hips to let Ian have his way. “Ian? Oh shit.” Mickey felt Ian drip pancake syrup on his dick and then lick it off. “I might be ok with this.”

Just then, the alarm on Ian's phone went off for him to take his meds. “Shit,” Ian complained from under the table.

Mickey chuckled. “Go take your meds or I won't give you any of this ass all day.” They both knew it was an empty threat, but Ian did what he was told anyway.

“To be continued,” Ian said before kissing the head of Mickey's dick.

“You're such a dork,” Mickey chuckled.

“Yeah, but you wouldn't love me if I wasn't.” They both froze. The L word had just slipped out of Ian's mouth. He hadn't meant to say it. Ian was terrified Mickey would run.

Mickey was having a panic attack. Ian said the L word. Even just playing around it was scary. But it was Ian. And maybe the L word wasn't so bad. He took a couple deep breaths and swallowed. “Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't.” He took a drink of coffee like this was normal.

Ian ran back to Mickey. “You love me?” Ian's face was happy and hopeful. And beatuiful.

“Not if you don't take your meds.” Mickey pointed at the cabinet where Ian's meds were. Ian didn't move. He just kept looking at Mickey like he'd won the lottery. “Look,” he sighed, “I have feelings for you ok. But I haven't exactly processed them. We'll talk about it later.” Ian's face fell slightly. “I promise that we will talk about it, but right now, take your meds and suck some more of this pancake syrup off my dick.” Mickey smiled, and Ian returned his smile.

Ian got up and took his meds. He smiled at his boyfriend again and headed back under the table. Mickey decided that maybe he would cook Ian pancakes more often.

Soon, Ian had Mickey forgetting his breakfast and sliding onto the tile floor under the table with him. Ian dribbled the syrup over Mickey's balls and licked them off. Mickey was a puddle under him and Ian decided to take it a step further. He jumped up and and ran to the bathroom.

“The fuck? You just leaving me here?” Mickey yelled after him. “Pull me under the table and leave me...”

Ian returned with a couple of towels which he folded and placed under Mickey's hips. Mickey gave him a questioning look. But Ian dribbled the syrup down Mickey's crack and Mickey stopped giving a shit. Ian licked the syrup off and Mickey squealed. Neither of them would ever use that word to describe the sound Mickey made, but it was definitely a squeal. Ian kept adding syrup and licking, sometimes his ass, sometimes his balls, sometimes his dick. He had been doing it so long his tongue was sore, and his jaw hurt. But he wasn't going to stop until Micky begged him to, and he wasn't going to let Mickey cum yet. Ian was having fun 'tormenting' Mickey like this.

“Ian, I'm all sticky.” Mickey whined, after what could've been minutes our hours. They really didn't care.

“But I like sticky Mickey.” Mickey scoffed. Ian kept licking. “We're out of syrup.” He looked at the empty bottle. “Guess I'll let you take a shower now.” He got up and then helped Mickey up. Mickey's legs were wobbly and Ian loved that he was the reason Mickey couldn't walk straight. He said he was gonna fuck him till he couldn't walk, and he meant it. “How about I give you a bath instead?”

“No” Mickey was still whining and Ian was smiling. “I want a shower with you. Wash all this sticky off me and then I get to cover you in my sticky.” Ian rolled his eyes, but helped Mickey to the bathroom.

Ian started the water and they both got in. Ian washed all the syrup off Mickey while Mickey stroked Ian's dick. Then he got on his knees to give Ian a blowjob.

“I want to you cum in my mouth. Ok?” Mickey looked up at Ian with lust filled eyes. Ian nodded and Mickey licked his lips.

Ian loved Mickey's blowjobs. Especially the ones in the shower. Ian loved the contrast of the feel of the water on his back and Mickey's mouth on his dick. He always came easily when they did this. Ian kept eye contact as Mickey started to tease him.

Mickey flicked his tongue at the tip of Ian's dick with a sadistic look in his eye before grabbing the base and taking just the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue like he was eating a sucker then pulled his mouth off with a pop.

“Fucking hell” Ian grabbed on to one of the bars they had installed just for this reason. They got tired of slipping and having nothing to keep them from falling. Mickey loved that he could make Ian like this. It was all Ian could do to hang on as Mickey really started sucking. He knew just what Ian liked and was gonna tease Ian as much as Ian teased him with the syrup.

Ian was moaning and cussing, the bathroom increasing the volume, when suddenly there was banging on the bathroom door.

“Ian, Mickey, I don't know which one of you is in there fucking, but get out here. Now.” Fiona? Fuck...

Mickey looked at Ian with a terrified look. He may have decided to tell everyone about them, but he wasn't ready to do that right this second.

Ian turned off the shower. “Jesus Fi, let me get dressed and stuff. Go over to Mandy's or something.” He held his breath.

“Yeah ok, they need to hear about this too.” They heard the door close behind her.

“To be continued. Again.” He kissed Mickey, who was now pouting, and got dressed.

Ian walked into Mandy and Carl's apartment to see Fiona pacing. He looked at his brother, who just shrugged. Fiona was laughing to herself in that way she does that would make anyone who didn't know her think she was crazy. But they knew it meant that she was _really_ pissed off.

“Uh, Fiona,” Mandy said hesitantly, “Ian is here.” She pointed at him.

“What about Mickey? He needs to be here too.” Fiona was still pacing.

“I don't know, he's not answering his phone.” Mandy took her phone out to try again.

Ian took out his phone and sent Mickey a text that something was up and he needed to come next door. And if he didn't want to explain their situation right now, he needed to act like he wasn't coming from their apartment. He also told him to call Mandy back so she could tell him he needed to come over.

Mandy's phone rang a few minutes later. “Ass face... Where the fuck are you...? Well why didn't you answer the phone...? Whatever... Just get over here... I don't know but Fiona looks likes she's fixing to kill somebody... I'm not telling her that Mickey... Yeah ok, just hurry up.” She hung up. “He said he was almost home and he'll be here in a little bit.”

“You're not telling me what?” Fiona demanded

Mandy sighed. “That Mickey will help you dispose of a body if you need him to.”

Everyone laughed. But Ian wondered if maybe he wasn't kidding...

After Mickey arrived, Fiona started talking. “So, Frank was squatting in an apartment building I just bought.” She rolled her eyes. Sounds like Frank. “Anyway, the renovation guys didn't know he was there. Hell, I didn't know he was there. He scared one of the guys and he fell down the stairs. Now, the company is trying to sue me. This property,” she waved around the apartment, “along with another rent house are probably going to have to be sold because I don't have mortgages on them and I don't want them to try to go after the family house.” She sighed and dropped her head. “I'm sorry guys.”

Everyone looked shocked, but Mandy. She looked like she was thinking really hard. “Your new apartment building... You can't lose it because it has a mortgage?” Fiona nodded. “How many apartments are in it and when will it be ready?”

“It has 4 one bedroom apartments on the ground floor, 2 two bedroom apartments on the second floor, and a small loft with roof access. It should be ready by the middle of next month depending on whether or not I can get another crew. Why?” Fiona looked confused.

“So we can move in there, duh.” Mandy looked at Fiona. “I mean, can we do any of the renovation?”

“Sure, all I need done is a little drywall, both of the 2 bedrooms need new ceiling tiles, and the whole place needs painted.” Her whole face was lit up like Christmas. “Thank god you're smarter than me Mandy, I never would've thought to do that.” She hugged Mandy awkwardly. “Oh yeah, I forgot, the loft is just like a studio, but it needs a new wall in the bathroom. The tenant that lived there before I bought it took it out for some weird reason. Like what do you do if you have to shit and you have company?”

“Well,” Mandy continued, “Carl and I can have a 2 bedroom,” a look passed between her and her boyfriend, “and Ian and Mickey can each get their own apartments. That way Ian doesn't have to listen to Mickey and his _girlfriends_ all the time.” She rolled her eyes.

“Wait,” Ian had caught the look. “A 2 bedroom? Are you pregnant?” Mandy nodded and Ian gave her a hug.

Ian shot Mickey a glance. “What do you think?”

Mickey looked at Ian. “I think it sounds like a good idea to me. And I know you, you'll want the stupid loft.”

They both turned to see three pairs of eyes looking at them like they'd never seen them before.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Mandy ran over and started punching her brother.

“What the fuck Mandy,” Mickey was yelling. “Bitch, stop.”

“WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. TELL. ME. YOU. WERE. _GAY_.” She punctuated every word with a punch.

Mickey's face dropped and he looked scared. “How did you...?”

“You and Ian are soulmates dip shit.” Mandy hit him again.

Soulmates? They looked at each other. “We've been together for a fucking year and we didn't know that?” Ian was flabbergasted.

“WHAT?” Now Mandy was punching Ian.

“Shit Mandy,” Ian tired to get away from her. “Mickey wasn't ready to come out yet.”

“A year?” Carl asked. “Really?”

“Yep,” Mickey made sure he wasn't withing Mandy's reach. “Today is actually our anniversary.”

Mandy ran at him, and instead of hitting him like he expected, she grabbed him up in a hug. “I'm so happy you settled down. And Ian is a good guy. If you hurt him, I will kill you.”

Mickey smiled at Ian. “I don't plan on it.”

* * *

“Unca Middy? Unca E?” He could hear the little girl's voice from his room.

“In here Shells” he yelled. “Come help me with my tie baby.”

She came bounding in. “Where Unca E?” She looked around for Ian.

“He's at your apartment sweetie.” Mickey smiled at his niece. She was the perfect mix of Gallagher and Milkovich. Both Mickey and Ian thought she was the most beautiful thing ever, with the only exception being Debbie's daughter Franny. “Is my tie straight?”

She nodded. “Yep. You look perdy Unca Middy.”

Mickey laughed. “Pretty, sweetie, the word is pretty. And you don't say boys are pretty. Say handsome.”

“Ham-sun?” She tried the word.

“Michelle?” Mandy called her daughter. “Are you in here bothering Uncle Mickey?”

“No Mommy. Unca Middy asted for my help.” She smiled at her uncle.

“Asked, honey. Ok we need you downstairs.” She patted her on the butt. “Go find Daddy and Franny.” She looked at her brother. “I love you, Mickey. I know we don't say it, but I do.”

Mickey pulled her into a hug. “I love you too. Thanks for being there for me through all this.”

She smiled at him. “Now let's go before Ian thinks you stood him up at the altar.”

“What is it with us Milkoviches huh? Can't keep away from those Gallaghers.” He smiled at Mandy. “You and Carl, me and Ian, Debbie and Sandy. What's next Fiona and Iggy?”

Mandy smiled. “I hope fucking not.”


End file.
